A window assembly that includes two or more windows typically utilizes a vertical mullion between each window and a horizontal window frame coupled to each end of the mullion (above and below each window) to join the windows into a single assembly. To increase the strength of the mullions and/or window frames used in the window assemblies, metal reinforcement members may be used within the materials.
The reinforcement members, window frames, and mullions may be joined together using fasteners, for example. However, the interfaces between the window frames and the ends of the mullion pivot (or deflect) relative to each other when subjected to wind pressure, which results in cracked window panes or other portions of the window assembly or may reduce the integrity of the window assembly over time. Thus, a need in the art exists for an improved window assembly and components for reducing the deflection of the mullion and the window frames relative to each other when subjected to wind pressure and providing increased rigidity and stability when installed.